


It Started With a Meme

by Jess2k



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess2k/pseuds/Jess2k





	It Started With a Meme

"Do you think I WANT to be here, Chlorea? Chlorea?" The couple was arguing which was unusual, but the way the argument ended was even more so. The light on Jess' head illuminated the body of her partner. "No... No no no!" Jess panicked, got up and made her way quickly to their little explorer ship. Which was stuck in a cave. In a rock that seemed to come out of nowhere. Somewhere between Mars and Jupiter. Somewhere between the 203rd and 234th parallel universes. It could take a child to guess this was a bad situation. It's absurd to think what lead them to this was a meme that Chlorea had shown Jess a while back.


End file.
